


A stranger for the night

by Demonic_activity



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_activity/pseuds/Demonic_activity
Summary: “I’m so sorry to bother you, but would you be so kind as to kiss me?”“Excuse me?” Alec turned from the bar – his whiskey glass hovering in the air and frozen halfway to his mouth – only to become immediately trapped in scintillating, deep amber eyes, locking onto him with a force that seemed altogether too intimate already.---For a chance meeting with a stranger at a bar, it sure does feel familiar....Let's be strangers for the night, darling.Square: fake datingTeam Green (#GreenMeansGoooo)





	A stranger for the night

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the one and only [Taupefox59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59)
> 
> Enjoy! x

“I’m so sorry to bother you, but would you be so kind as to kiss me?”

“Excuse me?” Alec turned from the bar – his whiskey glass hovering in the air and frozen halfway to his mouth – only to become immediately trapped in scintillating, deep amber eyes, locking onto him with a force that seemed altogether too intimate already. Just a cursory glance told Alec that the man who had approached him was the kind of beautiful that captivated, the kind that slipped between the cracks of everyone’s demeanor, that made a room hold its breath.

The man smiled at him and it went straight to Alec’s legs the way the first drink of an evening always did for him.

“Not like a full-on make out, darling, don’t look so shocked. Just a peck on the cheek, as though I’m greeting you like a date. Please.” The plea came after a beat, sounding softer and more vulnerable than his expression seemed willing to give away.

“Uhm I, I guess, just, why…”

“Never mind, let me.” The man leaned in quickly before Alec could finish his sentence, pressing glossy lips slightly closer to his own than ‘peck on the cheek’ had insinuated. The man’s hair and skin smelled all different kinds of sweet and heady, and the scents tingled up Alec’s nose, clouding his thoughts even further. Just when Alec thought the man was about to move away, he dragged his lips up Alec’s cheek, to his right ear, where he whispered “I need to make someone really, _truly_ jealous tonight, please play along.” Alec shivered and he couldn’t even tell if it was because of the low tone of the other man’s voice or because of the raw intensity that sounded through it.

When the man finally stepped back with a knowing smirk on his face, Alec already felt a little lost.

 

* * *

 

He let the man (“just Magnus”) buy him a drink. Because he was in a crazy fancy bar, feeling decidedly un-fancy, because Izzy had never shown, because he, _Magnus,_ had laughed loudly at one of his lame quips, throwing his head back, eyes crinkling.

“Whiskey alone in a bar is a heartache drink, dear,” Magnus tutted.

Alec gave him a half-smile, “Don’t feel an ounce of pain right now.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later found them on the dance floor, which could be considered a clear indication of the amount of drinks consumed in the meantime. The music was slow, which was probably his only saving grace. He grabbed Magnus by his waist, pulling him closer, and if Alec stumbled a bit and earned disapproving glances from other patrons, he didn’t notice.

They swayed carefully to the music, approximating the beat more often than hitting it right, but neither of them really cared.

“So where’s this special someone you need to impress? Who are they? They sound mysterious,” Alec said, letting his lips graze the shell of Magnus’ ear, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction when the latter’s breath hitched.

Magnus’ grip on Alec’s bicep tightened ever so slightly. “Hmm, they are.”

Suddenly, Magnus twirled Alec around, causing them both to giggle a little, and this time Alec did catch the narrowed eyes and sidelong glances.

But then they were so close again and Alec could count the flecks of gold in the other man’s eyes; Alec couldn’t help it, he wanted to kiss him so bad, could barely stand this insane game they were playing. Magnus had his hand on Alec's chest, gently stroking along the fabric the shirt and smiling up at him in silent communication. Alec’s eyes turned soft with affection as he smiled back, caressing Magnus' hand in return. “Magnus…” he started, but the man shushed him. “No, no, not yet,” he urged, “You don’t know what I have planned for later tonight, ” his grin turning wicked.

Alec huffed, but let it rest, brushing his thumb over the other man’s hand, lingering on the band on his ring finger and softly sighing.

They were still shuffling back and forth in a little world of their own. Alec lowly hummed along to the music, more than a little off key.

 

* * *

 

Not twenty minutes later, they stumbled through a hotel room door, key-card-dropping-hands-under-shirts-messy-kisses and all.

“God, Magnus, this hotel room, you’re ridiculous.”

“Shut up.” Magnus mumbled against his lips, “Would you prefer tripping over an army of Teenage Mutant Trooper Ranger Transformers?” Then Magnus moved his mouth to Alec’s pulse point so he promptly did shut up.

Alec’s knees hit the bed and before he knew it, clothes were flying through the air. There was so much naked skin, so much beautiful, delicious, naked skin that he wouldn’t have been able to form a proper thought even if he wanted to.

His heart was racing and he couldn’t think of a better place in the world to be when Magnus was lying on top of him completely naked. He moaned loudly and completely without shame when Magnus moved down the front of his body, leaving kisses with just the right ratio of tongue and teeth that had Alec’s head swimming.

When Magnus’ lips finally closed around his cock, all thoughts and worries went flying from his head; a horrid, exhausting week immediately forgotten. _God, it had been too long_ , Alec thought to himself. But it wasn’t until a little while later when Magnus was three fingers deep inside him, teasing, barely even brushing his prostate every so often, that he was truly at his wits’ end. Unable to stand this taunt any longer, he dragged Magnus upwards to crash their lips together in a filthy, _filthy_ kiss while reaching down to wrap his hand around the other man’s perfect cock, stroking twice, thrice – “Oh Alexander,” Magnus whimpered.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Alec managed to pant admonishingly in between kisses, “haven’t told you my full name yet.” If he wasn’t so utterly wrecked he would probably smirk or reprimand the other man in more _creative_ ways, but as it happened, Alec himself could barely recall what his full name was.

“Oh come on, like I couldn’t have guessed. I always guess.”

“That’s because you always already _know_ ,” Alec said, pausing momentarily from sucking a bruise on a sensitive spot right below Magnus’ ear, “Maybe we should start working with fake names after all.”

Magnus retaliated with a hickey at the hollow of his throat before saying, “Told you, I’m not calling you Clark Kent.”

“Goddamnnit Magnus, that was just a _suggestion_.”

Magnus let out a breathy giggle that soon turned into a moan when Alec bit down on his collarbone.

“Knock it off,” he grumbled against Magnus’ skin, “now fuck me soon, or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Else I’ll fuck you and I won’t be gentle about it either.”

Magnus muffled a guttural groan in Alec’s neck, and fished around in the sheets for the open bottle of lube, “Hold that thought, please.”

Alec spread his thighs further and Magnus kissed him surprisingly sweetly before finally entering him, and it felt so good Alec could cry. Overwhelmed by all the different sensations, his hands fluttered about when Magnus was completely inside him, part of him. “Magnus,” he whispered reverently as he eventually moved his hips up to meet him mid-thrust, “Magnus.”

“You feel so good, Alexander, how do you always feel so good,” Magnus panted hot in his ear, “This might not last long like this.”

As he pressed sloppy wet kisses to Magnus’ neck, Alec replied, shakily, “Better make it count then, Mr. Wayne.”

Magnus groaned, but nevertheless picked up the pace and adjusted his angle ever so slightly, hitting Alec’s prostate dead fucking center. Alec’s head automatically fell back on the pillow in pleasure, moaning and only just shy from full on sobbing. It _had_ been way too long.

“Fuck Alexander, I wanna hear you.”

Alec would never deny his husband anything and with the punishing pace Magnus was setting, he couldn’t help but moan louder anyway.

 

* * *

 

“That was all wrong.”

Both spent, they lay covered in sweat and come, and still embarrassingly out of breath. When Magnus spoke, Alec had been mentally going over his schedule for the next week, because he honestly needed to hit the gym more often.

“Huh?” Alec replied, absentmindedly. He turned his head to look at the man lying next to him. With his skin glistening and glowing, his eyes shining, and pupils still somewhat dilated, he looked devastatingly beautiful, and Alec knew he was still as ruined for any other man as he had been when they’d first started dating. And he loved it.

Magnus pulled him from his reverie, “There was nothing, I repeat _nothing,_ about what just happened here that said ‘strangers’.”

Alec scoffed, “I’ll say, pretty unrealistic for a so-called stranger to have such expert knowledge of my body and how exactly to make me lose my mind.”

“Well, the way you were looking at me wasn’t exactly helping.”

“Looking at you how?”

“Just… devoted, like a man totally in love.”

“Okay, so I should look less in love with you?” Alec asked, unable to keep from pouting slightly.

“No – No, I love how you look at me. I love _you_.”

Alec leaned over to capture Magnus’ lips in a chaste but firm kiss, “I love you, too.”

Magnus sighed, “Maybe we should have a more fleshed out scenario next time.”

To that, Alec groaned as he let himself fall back on the bed, rolling his eyes.

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t love this, that you weren’t desperate for a night like this.” Magnus said. He was leaning on one elbow, facing Alec, as he let his hand roam Alec’s chest, twisting in the bits of his chest hair and brushing a nipple that had Alec shivering involuntarily.

“Fine,” Alec huffed, “but I get to pick the scenario.”

“Hmmm, can’t wait.”

Alec lifted an eyebrow at Magnus, “Well Mr. Lightwood-Bane, I do seem to recall we have both a babysitter and this ostentatious hotel room for the rest of the night.” And he suddenly rolled over on top of Magnus. As Alec nipped at his lower lip, his neck, his earlobe, he could hear his husband’s breath speed up below him.

Magnus molded to his body like they were made to fit together like that. “I knew there was a reason I married you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so that was actually the first real smut I ever wrote?  
> Hope you're still with me and liked it!
> 
> I always love hearing your thoughts, you can also yell at me on [Tumblr](https://demonic-activity.tumblr.com/), about anything!
> 
> alrighty, see you soon! ♥


End file.
